


Missed Sleep

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [31]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau snores like a sonovabitch.





	Missed Sleep

Caleb was woken by the sound of a congested bear having terrible sex beside him. 

He groaned and pressed his pillow over his face, wondering maybe if he smothered himself he’d be able to get a good night’s sleep. 

“Beau…” Fjord groaned from nearby. “For fuck’s sake, someone shut her up.”

Caleb sighed and sat up just as she snored again, sounding like a pig stuck in an airship propeller. He pushed his foot against her back, forcing her over onto her side and against Jester’s back. Jester, for one, was sleeping peacefully as if there wasn’t an angry swarm of bees with laryngitis shaking the sides of the cart right behind her. She sighed contently and snuggled back into Beau’s chest. 

Rolling her over seemed to help, at least, and Caleb sighed, laying back down and closing his eyes to see if he could get back to sleep.

Fjord sighed and started to relax on the other side of the cart. “Finally. Some peace and quiet.”

It only last a few seconds before Jester started talking in her sleep. “Me? A princess?” The talking devolved into unintelligible, though inexplicably loud, mumbles.

Caleb groaned and flipped over onto his stomach. “ _ This _ is why they have their own room,” he grumbled into his pillow.

Fjord sighed again, this time sadly. “At least it’s the fairy princess dream again. The bank robber dream is so much louder.”

Beau didn’t seem bothered by the talking and just buried her face into the nape of Jester’s neck before letting out a bone shattering snore.


End file.
